


Untouched

by Gabeswings



Series: Desperation [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Crying Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Man, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabeswings/pseuds/Gabeswings
Summary: His hands gripped Dean even tighter, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of the young boys hips. Cas hold eye contact while fucking up hard, turned on even more by the tears streaming down the freckled face. He groaned deep when he heard Dean sobbing, getting impossibly harder from the desperate sound.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Desperation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Untouched

Dean felt tears prickle in the corners of his eyes the more he tried to come. He was riding Cas for what felt like hours and his legs burned with every move. Cas’ big hands hold onto his slim waist, strong fingers bruising the tender skin where he pulled Dean down hard and rising his hips up high while he relentlessly fucked into the boy. Dean’s hole burned as much as his thighs, dark round marks formed under his partners fingers, tears starting to stream down his face. Every breath he managed to take while rising up was punched out of him every time he was impaled on the big hard cock beneath him. His own dick was nothing to compare to but still it turned a deep angry purple, hard as a rock for longer than Dean could think about, furiously leaking from the head where it connected with every move against his own abdomen. The precome was spread over his skin, the sticky feeling complementing the wetness of the cock which kept being rapidly buried deep inside him and pulled out in a blink. Not slowing down, not stopping to abuse his hole, no matter how wet his tears turned his bright read cheeks, how many beads of sweet formed on his forehead, turning streaks of his dark blonde hair sticky as well. Dean’s whole body ached but he couldn’t stop moving, couldn’t stop sobbing the longer he didn’t come. He looked down, taking in Cas’ closed eyes, his head thrown back into the soft white pillow beneath him. The older man’s dark hair was wild, his mouth slack in pleasure. He opened his eyes when he felt Dean watching him, the deep blue stormy and dark, almost predatory. His hands gripped Dean even tighter, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of the young boys hips. Cas hold eye contact while fucking up hard, turned on even more by the tears streaming down the freckled face. He groaned deep when he heard Dean sobbing, getting impossibly harder from the desperate sound. 

The younger one was being a good boy, holding his hands clasped tight behind his back, to restrain himself from touching. Dean knew he wasn’t allowed to touch, neither himself nor Castiel. He was here for the older man’s pleasure, if he got off as well, Cas didn’t care but it was made clear from the beginning that Dean shouldn’t expect any relief provided by Castiel. His body was Cas’ to use as he pleased, a toy he owned and made sure Dean knew exactly what he was here for. Castiel spend hours fucking into him, leaning in close and whispering filth into the boy’s ear that made him blush deep. He’d tell him how tight his hole felt around his cock, how his come mixed with lube and made him even sloppier when he took Dean again and again. Cas never tried to hide how much he enjoyed that Dean won’t come on his cock alone, emphasizing how much he loved the broken cries while the young boy desperately tried to fuck himself harder on his cock. How Dean would take him deeper and deeper, always craving more but never be able to achieve relief. Cas would tell him how he was the perfect toy, not being distracted by his own pleasure, only here to give himself over to the older man. 

Dean felt Cas’ hips speed up, the thick long cock getting pushed into his body even more violent, splitting him into half. He got fucked by Cas more often than he could count by now, but every time the man got close he was still surprised about the strength he would mobilize to use Dean for his pleasure. He briefly wondered if he’d ever get use to the feeling of Cas’ cock being buried to the hilt inside him while he was pulled down so hard the tears on his face came now from pain rather than frustration. Cas continued to fuck deep into him, riding out his orgasm and spilling the boy full of his come. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if there would be a bulge on his belly, with Cas’ come being held into him for multiple rounds of sex every time. Before the man pulled out his softening cock he manhandled Dean around, so he was pressed into the mattress, his knees pulled over Castiel’s shoulders and his ass hold up high over the bed. The change in position made his dick move against himself again, a wet filthy sound being out tuned by Dean’s moan. When Cas’s cock left his hole a sloppy fucked out mess he felt the emptiness almost painfully. 

Castiel wasted no time to push the little bit of his come that escaped Dean’s gaping hole back inside. The boy moaned when he tugged at the red puffy rim, sloppy by being fucked another round this night. He didn’t think that he could get it up that often anymore, being several years older the young boy panting beneath him. But he always had a healthy appetite and Dean brought out the most of him. He always made sure that his toy was thoroughly used, open and ready for him if he felt like a quick fuck to unwind. He grabbed the big heavy glass plug he had shoved between the blankets half an hour ago when he took Dean again. Shoving it back into the abused hole he made sure the younger one would be kept full of his come, open for him and painfully aware of the glass touching his prostate when he moved the wrong way. Enjoying the sharp cry when he plugged up his toy he admired the dark round marks over the boys hipbones. He truly was a sight like this, wet eyes closed in exhaustion, cheeks strained in tears, blond hair wild and sweating while his ass was stretched wide around the thick plug and his cock still painfully hard and purple, covered in precome and curved against his bulging abdomen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there are any mistakes since this isn't my first language.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
